


Pink Moon

by Pinkland



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Yondu Udonta, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkland/pseuds/Pinkland
Summary: Several times they had sex and the first time they made love.





	Pink Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [一个梗](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/296415) by 阿鬼太太. 



即使是一次性用掉全银河生物的想象力总和，一个小时之前的彼得奎尔也无法想象出这种场景。

他的养父/敌人/不稳定的性伴侣勇度乌冬塔，此时此刻正乖顺听话的蜷在他的怀里，时不时发出小动物般满足的呜咽声，而他，彼得奎尔，他在做什么，在用自己的十指一条一条抚摸过勇度身上的浅色伤痕。

酒精误事，说真的，非常非常误事。

 

不久前他们还在休息舱的大厅里喝酒吹牛逼。酒是这趟任务中他们盘剥到的油水，一种新出的含酒精饮料，度数不高，还有一股草木清香混着浆果的甜腻味道，对他们来说是可以放开当汽水喝也不用担心醉的玩意。这些五颜六色的液体装在花花绿绿的瓶子里很招勇度喜欢，他就是爱看各种色彩鲜艳的东西摆在一起。

乱糟糟的宇宙海盗堆在大厅里喝掉了一箱又一箱的酒，地上堆满了或完整或稀碎的酒瓶子，奎尔踢开一条路从气味复杂的人群中走过，手里拎着半瓶子还没喝完的粉色的酒蹭到勇度身边摸他大衣内侧那个小口袋里的坚果吃。

“哟，勇度！”眼见自己的手都掏到他兜里了他人却一点反应都没有，奎尔低下头凑在他耳边大吼了一声。

而勇度眼皮都没抬一下，奎尔伸手晃了晃他肩膀，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔骂了起来，“我天你他妈居然这么快就喝醉了？老头子就是老头子，喝这种东西都能醉我看明年就得给你买成人纸尿裤。”

“奎尔？”他深蓝色的沉重的眼皮突然抬了起来，露出红到几乎要渗出血的眼球。奎尔立刻就想逃，心说我他妈不知道他的死穴是纸尿裤啊为什么提个纸尿裤就气到整个眼都红了天啊我明天离船出走吧你们外星人太敏感了我惹不起。

但勇度似乎并没有在生气，事实上勇度根本就没听见他前面到底说了些什么，他伸出手搭在奎尔的肩上，一双烧得通红的眼睛盯着他看，他说，“噢，奎尔。”

“该死的你是真他妈喝醉了。”

奎尔骂骂咧咧的把勇度从椅子上拽了起来，刚想喊个人来搭把手就发现勇度并没有平时喝醉之后那么难搞，他几乎是顺从乖巧的被自己拖着走，还非常自觉的在他们抵达船长室门口的时候抬手解开了门锁。

奎尔甚至怀疑他只是困了，天啊嗜睡可比易醉更可怕，完了完了，这绝对是提前衰老的征兆，纸尿裤必须马上下单了。

他把在自己身上的挂着的勇度揭下来扔在床上就打算走，没有人愿意和醉鬼相处，没有。结果人还没走到门口就又回去了，算了，至少给他把衣服脱了，我这是一报还一报，毕竟下次自己喝醉了还指不定会不会落在老头子手里，穿着这身又重又麻烦的行头睡觉想必不好受，这叫未雨绸缪，是为了避免这老混蛋的打击报复。奎尔一面毫无必要的进行脑内辩解一边解开勇度身上各种结构复杂的卡扣和绑带。去他妈的智障裁缝，他想，把衣服做这么复杂到底是为了什么，万一尿急怎么办，这裤子，根本，不可能，在半分钟内，脱掉，哦好吧是要按这里，不过无所谓反正已经扯断了。

他把扯下来的卡扣随手一扔，跪在床边骂骂咧咧的继续扯勇度的上衣和裤子。“我的天你为什么一年到头都要穿这么多，你们外星人是不是不知道热，哦操你又他妈穿我的内裤。”勇度还是处在一种迷迷糊糊的顺从状态里，需要他抬腰抬手翻身的时候都乖乖配合了，虽然奎尔努力表现出一种很费力的气氛但实际上他扒光勇度的过程出奇的顺利。

“得，那我走了啊，Kraglin还欠我两拳我要去揍回来。”奎尔站起来拍了拍手上不存在的土第二次转身走掉，然后就听见勇度在他背后用一种很陌生的，至少在他们认识的十几年里他从未听过的声音，喊了他的名字。

他记忆里的勇度听上去总是愤怒，厌倦，不耐烦的。他的声音像是烈日下的沙漠，而此时就仿佛这片沙漠突然遇见了一片夜空下的海，温柔如少女裙角的海浪静静掠过，海水浸透并冷却了滚烫的黄沙，然后一阵风路过海与沙的交界抵达他的耳畔，“奎尔”，风说。

他突然就觉得在这里陪着勇度也没什么不可以。

 

船长室的床浮夸而巨大，整件的动物毛皮覆盖着宽阔到能让人在上面打滚的床面，事实上奎尔小时候没少穿着脏兮兮的衣服在那上面滚来滚去然后被勇度一把拎起来扔出去。他走回去侧坐在床沿上，抬起手悬在勇度上方却不知落在哪里比较合适，最后还是摸了摸他头上的鳍形控制器，平时冰冷的金属机身此时摸起来却很温暖，他刚才给勇度脱衣服的时候就发现了，他浑身上下都是滚烫的，和一般醉酒的那种温度不太一样，硬要形容的话，是那种欲火焚身的烫。

他不是没见过浑身滚烫的勇度，恰恰相反，被操到浑身发热语言错乱的勇度只有他见过。如前所述，他们复杂的关系中难以忽略的一部分是糟糕的性关系。他们在很多不同的地方发生过很多很多次相似的性事，像动物一样的，单纯为了解决性欲的粗糙的性事，其中有相当一部分就发生在这张床上。断断续续的回忆在他每一次进入这个房间时被强制唤醒，他能看见勇度深蓝色的结实肉体被他按在厚实的皮草上，他会抵抗，然后在他无视他的抵抗进入他体内的一瞬间迅速转为无度的索求，他们从不接吻，只有撕咬，勉强算得上拥抱的动作实际上是在缠斗，高潮总是在疼痛中陡然降临又迅速结束，他们像是被同一颗子弹贯穿一样轰然倒塌，然后奎尔爬起来提了裤子就走。

在今天之前他对这种性关系并没有多大的不满，还想怎么样呢，他操的是一个蓝皮的老混蛋，难道还要指望他事后钻在自己怀里两个人甜腻腻的讲情话不成？不，快停下，那种场景哪怕只是一个闪念都让他觉得胃要从嘴里蹦出来了。

不过只是抱一下的话我也不反对？奎尔想，然后紧接着在心里抽了自己一巴掌，停停停，不要得寸进尺，你面前的是个宇宙级的混帐专业级的人渣，你到底哪根神经搭错了居然想跟他亲亲抱抱。不，不是的，我刚才没有说亲亲。

他忙着天人交战的时候，勇度的手伸了过来拽了拽他的衣角。他低头看那只他不能更熟悉的手松松握成了拳，然后鬼使神差的伸出自己的手拢了上去。他突然发现勇度的手其实比他印象中的要小很多。他手上的皮肤一如既往的粗糙，拇指的指甲有一条贯穿的裂缝，奎尔用自己的指腹轻轻从裂缝上推过，路过皱纹密布的关节，最后停在虎口处那条规则而陈旧的疤痕上。

勇度的指间原本是有类蹼的，这些有利于水中生活的生理特征是他血统的证明，就像他身上细不可见的微小鳞片一样。然而对于已经完全不需要在水下活动的他来说，这些牵制住十指活动的薄皮除了碍事毫无意义，他一贯心狠手辣，对自己也不例外，意识到这一点后拔出刀随便在火上燎了燎就把这些类蹼一个个削掉了，他用刀很熟练，留下的疤痕干净整齐，奎尔小时候就很好奇为什么会有这样的疤，他甚至猜测过勇度实际上并不是蓝色的而是穿了一层蓝色的皮然后手上这些白线就是隐藏的封口，直到他憋不住好奇去问了kraglin然后听他瑟瑟发抖的讲了一个老大像削苹果一样削自己手的诡异故事。

你们外星人太他妈硬核了，他又一次盯着他的疤痕感叹道。

不过他现在看起来就一点都不硬核，他赤裸的身体蜷了起来，三分之一都陷在蓬松的动物皮毛里，显得很小，也很脆弱。奎尔突然就想摸摸他，他知道这种想法又危险又变态但他还是这么做了。他伸出手，带着一点点不容易察觉的颤抖摸了摸勇度尖尖的耳朵。他的耳廓比想象中要薄，你很难想象这样的一个硬汉会有这么柔软的地方。他已经不年轻了，连耳垂上都起了浅浅的皱纹，早年间总是丁零当啷挂着一堆浮夸金饰的耳洞一个个都长死了，只有用指尖揉搓的时能分辨出来。

他真的很想抱抱他。

我可能也喝多了，他想，我可能也老了。他脱了自己同样沉重的外套在勇度身边躺了下来，然后又坐起来脱掉了上衣，不我没有别的意思，是他身上太烫我怕热，他毫无意义的辩解给自己听，然后又一次的躺了下来，非常不熟练的抬起胳膊放在了勇度的身上。他依旧滚烫，而且很香。

奎尔一度怀疑自己的鼻子出了问题，喝醉了的老混蛋怎么会是香的呢，他耸耸鼻子凑上去闻，那的确是一种草木类的香气，像是在一个深秋的清晨，密林深处的一颗老树被划伤了树干而流下泪水。然后他就因为凑得太近把额头撞在了勇度的下巴上，勇度睁开眼看见的就是一颗正往自己怀里扎的毛绒绒的金色脑袋。

勇度并没有昏过去，他熟悉他的船长室，也熟悉奎尔，他不必睁眼也知道旁边发生着什么。他知道自己应该像往常一样毫不在乎的骂走奎尔，可他做不到，语言在经过喉咙时就提前融化了。他知道他应该推开奎尔，可他做不到，他像是一方沉入海底的巨石，而巨石内部燃起了秘不可宣的欲火。

奎尔抬起头来对上了他的视线，他的眼睛还是一片通红，瞳仁灰色的边界像是烈火路过后遗留的断壁残垣。赤裸的火烧毁了挡在两人之间最后的壁垒，吻突如其来，他们甚至没能在唇齿相接之前意识到这是他们第一次像样的接吻。

奎尔在与各式各样不同物种的雌性生物的交往过程中锻炼出了熟练的吻技，然而这些技能在他亲吻勇度的时候统统都用不上，勇度根本就不会接吻，可能他们半人马星人的交配过程就不包括接吻，他像是野猫玩弄自己的食物一样啃咬着奎尔的下唇，尖牙撕扯着脆弱的黏膜，在即将穿透的一瞬间松开再转战下一处。奎尔放任他在自己嘴里乱来，在他每一次攻击的间隙里捕捉他一闪而过的舌尖，和地球人不太一样，勇度的舌头是光滑而细长的，温度比起皮肤甚至要略低，像好吃的蓝莓布丁。

奎尔听见自己的心跳声犹如象足落地的沉闷巨响，血液奔流下行，他硬得像十六岁的直男第一次看见邻居大姐姐胸口沁出的薄汗。他不知道是自己的体温在升高还是勇度在渐渐冷却，总之手底下的肌肤摸起来不再滚烫。他的指尖细细推过他每一节椎骨，他的脊椎比人类要更突兀且尖锐，骨节相连处陡然下凹，用力按下去就会听到他从喉咙里发出的细微呻吟，顿时没能控制住力度的尖牙刺破了奎尔的上唇，本能驱使着他吮吸着腥咸的血液，以至于原本漫无目的啃食意外地变成了情色而激烈的吻。

吻结束时他已经把勇度压在了身下，酒精和性欲篡改着他的记忆，一瞬间奎尔以为他们一向如此缠绵。他像温柔的大狗一样小心翼翼的一路向下舔舐，掠过他下巴上的白色胡茬逗留在颈项间。略微松弛的，带着细小鳞片的皮肤蒙在脆弱的喉结上，舌面扫过去时会引起他不由自主的吞咽反射，奎尔突然很想对准他的喉咙一口咬下，像野兽急不可耐地击杀妄想逃脱的猎物。

他这时才意识到，勇度不是醉了，他是疯了。在他们之前无数次的交合过程中勇度从未对他暴露出如此脆弱的部位，他永远警觉敏感，他不相信任何人，他甚至不相信他自己。

这很危险，残存的理智站出来扇了他一耳光，你不知道他会不会突然跳起来杀了你，你们不是什么黏黏腻腻的情侣，想想吧，那个吃人不吐骨头的老混账怎么可能随便喝了几瓶酒就要跟你浓情蜜意了，理智恶狠狠地往地上吐了一口不存在的唾沫，这是陷阱，你应该抓紧离开这里，趁他没醒。

他觉得理智说得似乎有道理，虽然眼看着旁边体格惊人的情感已经抬脚把越来越小的理智踩在了脚下，他还是打算认真思考一下理智的遗言，然后勇度原本在他腰侧揉捏着的右手就拽开他的裤腰摸进去握住了他持续胀痛的性器，去他妈的危险，去他妈的陷阱，去他妈的，他脑子里发出没人能听见的爆裂声，理智死了，死的透透的。

我要操他，我要操他又湿又紧的屁眼，我要把鸡巴捅到他的最深处，我要他喊着我的名字射出来，我要把精液灌进他滚烫的，死命吸着我的鸡巴不放的肠道里，一次，又一次。

这一次没有什么奇怪的声音告诉他你疯了，理智灰飞烟灭，所有幸存的脑细胞都在为他摇旗呐喊。勇度粗糙的拇指指腹推开阴茎顶端渗出的粘稠液体，打着圈在龟头上直截了当的摩挲着，他几乎分不清他感受到的究竟是快感还是疼痛。“我们应该慢慢来，”他弓着背俯在勇度耳边压低了声音说，“我们应该把所有能做的事情都做一遍。你要用嘴帮我弄出来一次，我要骑在你的身上把我的鸡巴塞进你嘴里，你要用你漂亮的蓝色舌头舔它，而且你要睁开眼睛，你要看着我。”

仓促脱下来的裤子顺着光滑的皮草滑到了地上，奎尔如他宣称的一样跨坐在勇度的颈侧，一只手撑在床头的能量柱上，另一只手攥着自己的阴茎把饱满鼓胀的龟头顶进了他嘴里，“看着我，”他又一次强调，然后看见勇度的眼皮像垂死的蓝凤蝶最后一次扇动翅膀一样静静抬起。

他眼里有火焰，有一个小小的粉色的人形倒影，奎尔觉得自己要在他赤色的瞳孔里烧化了，全世界只剩下他的舌头是冷的，是最后的生机和水源，光滑的舌尖划开了龟头上的裂口挑拨着敏感的系带，尖锐的牙齿卡在脆弱的沟槽处，他应该觉得危险可他只觉得醉生梦死的爽。

勇度太了解奎尔了，他有的是办法让他迅速丢盔弃甲可他并没有这么做。他像含着一颗不许咬破皮的樱桃一样逗弄着嘴里的性器，快感像落雪一样渐渐堆积起来，终于在越过某一个难以言明的临界点后轰然崩塌，一股股奔涌而出的糟糕液体来不及被悉数咽下，有那么几滴沿着嘴角淌了下来挂在他花白的胡茬上。奎尔盯着那几滴缀在他蓝色皮肤上的白色浊液，然后看他伸出一丁点舌尖慢悠悠的沿着自己的嘴唇内侧舔了一圈。

奎尔觉得这他妈的性感的要死，同时也知道这是他认为胜券在握时会做出的下意识的动作。这让他兴奋也让他恐慌——勇度了解他可能胜过他自己，而他对勇度的了解却少得可怜。他的养父并不是一个会给孩子讲自己的光辉历史的人，他对勇度有限的了解几乎全都来自于Kraglin的随口一提，他也不了解勇度的身体，他不知道，曾经也没想知道这具或许是独一无二的，最后的半人马星人的肉体究竟还藏着什么样的秘密。

他们重新拥抱在一起互相抚摸着彼此。勇度上腹部那条漫长的疤痕丑陋而诱人，奎尔只知道这是一道非常陈旧并且有故事的伤，他曾经不小心碰到过几次，每一次都让勇度像被夺走了幼崽的母兽一样惊慌而暴怒，强制中断了本来也不怎么和谐的交合转而进行彻底不和谐的肉搏。人都是好奇的，而且奎尔的好奇心远胜过平均水平，越这样他越想知道那条疤痕里面藏着的秘密，摸一下吧，就一下，完全不理智的声音对他说，他觉得自己的手在颤抖，他第一次开枪的时候都没抖得这么厉害。往下一点，再往下，他的手被催着一点点挪动，终于一个微妙的凸起挡住了他的指尖，是这里了，答案就在这里。

有那么一瞬间他以为自己又要挨揍了，勇度搭在他上臂的手突然收紧掐得他生疼，他忍着痛继续用指尖划出疤痕的轮廓，“放松，”他们的鼻尖贴在一起，他把自己的声音连同呼吸一起喂进他嘴里，然后听见他呜咽般的呻吟。整个手掌得寸进尺的覆了上去，手底下是扭曲的皮肤和紧绷的肌肉，他突然觉得答案不那么重要了。

时间漫长，宇宙宽广，他像他们马上就会死去一样想要他，又想就这样抱在一起什么都不做，像他们还有一生可以浪费一样。舷窗外有一颗行星越来越近，它是粉色的，和奎尔的皮肤一样。这颗星星对他们并不陌生，很多年前他们见过它一次，彼时还是个孩子的奎尔指着它说：“嗨勇度，你看，粉色的月亮。”

“是小行星，”勇度瞟了一眼舷窗外纠正了他的说法，“月亮只有一个。”

小小的奎尔点点头，趴在舷窗上盯着粉色的小行星看了很久直到它消失不见，“再见了，粉色的月亮，”他在心里说，然后挥挥手。

而此时他们在床上紧贴着彼此，放弃了语言用呼吸交流，体位的变换像是提前写好了剧本一样自然，窗外的粉色月亮像一颗冷漠的眼球观测着他们的行动，它看见蓝色的人跪坐在粉色的人腰间，扶着他尚未懈怠的深红色阴茎放进进自己体内。奎尔看着他和他背后舷窗外的星空，粉色的月亮行进到视野正中，他蓝色的身体起起伏伏，像是粉色的月亮上有了海，而他是另一颗星星，是他引起了粉色月亮上的潮汐，温柔又凶猛的海水裹卷着他涨涨落落，他想侵犯海，也想在海中沉没。

这太美了，他所有的感官被反复冲击着，像第一次在宇宙中看见地球一样，那种压迫一切的，让人感觉痛苦的美。勇度骑在他身上，低垂的眼皮下泄露出高高在上的神色，深蓝色的，有着骇人的分叉的前端的阴茎随着一次次的起落触碰着他的腹部，略微不对称的两处裂口同时涌出透明大颗的滞重液体，滴在他身上时拖出的细线反射着琥珀色的灯火。他丧失了衡量时间和空间的能力，他知道他们已经近到不能更近却还是觉得远，他知道并没有过去很久却觉得连星星都开始腐朽，他知道粉色的月亮已经走远了，却感觉潮汐更加汹涌。

第二次高潮来临时他听见了鲸歌，像是从遥远地心传来的，勉强能擦到人耳接受频率的边界的歌声。白色的，同样带着那股奇异的草木气味的粘稠液体喷溅在他身上，海平面在最后一滴精液涌出时归于平静，勇度蜷着身体趴在他身上，他松开了几乎被扯碎的皮草搂着他，手底下层层叠叠的疤痕像是行星斑驳的表面。他垂下眼看着他脑侧那些显然是某种烙印的伤疤然后摸了上去，勇度的脑袋在他的大手下显得不可思议的小，并且在睡着后会发出猫被挠了下巴时发出的那种咕噜声，这是他在彻底昏睡过去之前意识到的最后两件事。

 

（一点后来发生的事）

“不是，老大，我不是对你有意见，”Kraglin畏生生的对他面色铁青——鬼知道他怎么分辨出的铁青和其他青——的首领说，“但我真觉得咱们堂堂掠夺者偷摸跑来炸人家一个酒厂实在不太体面，这要万一传出去多丢人。”

“闭嘴。”某颗轻工业发达的和平小行星的夜晚平静祥和，一艘悬在半空中的微型飞船里的蓝色外星海盗头子长叹一口气，伸手点了一下控制面板上的发射确认，“你对丢人一无所知。”


End file.
